QUESTIONS!
by just.a.firefly
Summary: What does Natsu want to ask Lucy... And why in the world are fairy tail boys being kicked out of Lucy's apartment..? Read to find out.!


**QUESTIONS !**

**By:just a firefly**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS : I don't own Fairy Tail... Hiro Mashima does.!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

**ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ**

"Lushy..!" Natsu said running towards the celestial mage who was currently sitting with Levy near the bar.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked chirpily.

"Can I ask you something?" Natsu asked

"Sorry Natsu but I really don't have time for your idiotic questions. So why don't you go on and fight with gray or go fishing with Happy or do whatever you want except for bugging me." Lucy replied

"But it's really important this time.." Natsu whined

"Nopes. I'm really busy right now. Go now" Lucy said while shoving Natsu away.

She came back to Levy and started chatting about her novel.

"Lu-Chan don't you think that maybe Natsu really had something important to ask." Levy asked Lucy worriedly.

"I don't think so Levy. Last time he came to me saying that he has something really important to ask and then ended up asking useless questions about food and fish. And this other time he asked me about types of toilet. Can you believe it." Lucy retorted clearly angered on how Natsu always irritates her with his stupid questions.

"Well guess there is nothing to worry then. Natsu san is really stupid if we think about it." Levy said giggling.

* * *

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

After having a good chat with Levy about her novel Lucy was headed towards her apartment.

She unlocked her apartment door and headed straight for a warm hot bath.

While lying in her bathtub Lucy thought about all the stupid questions Natsu had asked her till now.

Sometimes they were plain idiotic like once he asked her why her hairs were blonde while his own were salmon colored.

Sometimes they were pure disgusting like when he asked her how come we eat food of different color yet our poop was always of same colour.

And sometimes they were funny like once he asked her why Master Makarov was so short while Laxus was tall as hell.

After sometime Lucy came out of her thoughts, wrapped a towel around her and headed towards her room.

"Yo" Came a voice from here room

"Whaa… what are you doing here..!" Lucy yelled.

There seated on her couch was our beloved almighty dragon slayer Natsu Dragoneel.

"I have a question to ask." He stated while grinning widely

"Stop grinning like Idiot and how many times do I have to tell you to not invade my privacy.." she said while gathering her clothes and running off to her bathroom.

Lucy changed to her pajamas and came out of bathroom only to find Natsu rummaging through her fridge.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me so badly" She asked Natsu while crossing her arms and sitting on her bed.

This got Natsu's attention. He went up to Lucy and sat on her bed cross legged.

"So what do you mean by the word VIRGIN" Natsu asked innocently.

_Oh_ _so this time its something embarrassing. Talk about variety_. Lucy thought and sweat dropped.

"Where did you hear this word Natsu.!" She asked shocked.

"Well Gajeel told me and Gray that he had won and we're the ultimate loosers as we're still virgins but he's not" Natsu sulked at the memory of the said event.

"What..! I wonder who is the poor girl" Lucy wondered out aloud.

"oh.! Its Levy as per Gajeel. So now tell me what virginity is so that I can throw it away in sea and loose it as soon as possible" Natsu whined

"Sorry Natsu I really can't tell you what it is." Lucy answered him while thinking about how she'll be teasing Levy tomorrow.

"Please luce….. Luuuushyyy pweaty pwease" Natsu said making a puppy dog face.

_He looks really cute. How can I deny him. Oh.. well guess I'll explain it to him afterall. _Lucy thought and was about to answer Natsu when suddenly out of nowhere Loke appeared.

"Don't worry my princess I'll help you in this." Loke said smoothly

"Thanks Loke." Lucy said smiling at him

"So Natsu would you like to see a live demonstration of how to loose virginity" Loke asked smirking at Lucy.

"You perverted spirit..! Forced gate closure" Lucy yelled while blushing furiously.

"Natsu let me tell you this straight. A virgin is a person who hasn't had sex yet. Got it. Now please leave"

"Oh! So that's what it is" Natsu's eyes enlightened at this new knowledge.

He sat there wondering for some time while Lucy walked up to her kitchen to grab something to eat.

She opened her fridge and took out some snacks. She turned back towards her room and saw Natsu standing right behind her grinning widely with his hands on his hips.

"So Luce would you please help me loose my virginity" He asked like this was the most normal thing to ask.

Next thing he knew he was on the road beneath her apartment as Lucy has just kicked him out.

"Well I'll try again tomorrow" He said happily as he ran towards his home.

* * *

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Lucy sat on her bed thinking about what had just happened when she heard a little noise and saw Gray walking in her room.

"Where did you come from?" She enquired

"Well your chimney..! Duh.." He replied

"And..?" Lucy asked

"What…?" Gray said while laying down on her couch

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY APARTMENT.!" Lucy half yelled restlessly.

"Oh that..! well you see I lost to Gajeel as he has already had sex so I was thinking whether you would…" Gray was saying but was interrupted by a Lucy Kick which sent him flying out of the apartment.

"Well I'll try again tomorrow" . He smirked and ran towards his home.

* * *

**THE END**

******ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N : READ AND REVIEW**

**IF YOU HAD A GOOD LAUGH THEN DO LEAVE REVIEWS AND DO READ MY OTHER STORIES..."Puppy Love" and "Way to Lucy's Heart" TOO.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
